


The Little Green King Tsunayoshi

by brizo



Series: 27's Different Lives [2]
Category: K (Anime), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Gen, King!Tsuna, Sick!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sawada Tsunayoshi I shall award you with the power of the kings. Do not miss use it. Gain many clan members. The more you gain the better your health.'<br/>Tsuna was a sick kid who had no chance of life. Until he got a little help from the ones he will call his clansmen. But being a King is not easy and having deal with a rowdy bunch of clansmen is really not easy on the poor teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a one-shot so the first chapter kind reads like it. The next chapters afterwards explain who his clansmen are and how he met them.

He was sick.

Like life threatening sick. And that was not okay. Not when it made Mama cry, face in her hands wailing about how her little boy would never be able to live a normal everyday life. He frowned and looked down at his hands; strangely clean of blood for the first time in forever.

His eyes dims as he remembered the pain in his chest—his lungs—as he coughed up the precious liquid of life. His lungs were broken, at least that's all he got out of his mother; though he could remember his doctors saying something about a 'tub of cold sis'? Whatever that was… He was only 6, he couldn't remember big words like that.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?" His head snapped up and gazed at the doctor who was giving him a small smile.

"Iori-sensei!" He exclaimed loudly, and most regrettably this brought on another attack. Coughs racking his small prone body Iori helped to calm down the coughing sighing softly and sitting him up properly.

"Careful, Tsunayoshi-san," Doctor Iori said. He frowned at the young boy. Something in him wanted to help the small boy with all his might. Though he was a doctor he hadn't been for long and Tsunayoshi was his first 'big' patient. And the fact that the small boy had tuberculosis as well caused his heart to bleed for the small 6 years old. His younger sister Iori Himeko had died at a young age due to the disease which spurred his obsession with becoming a doctor.

"Ah… thank you Iori-sensei…" The young boy said, smiling brightly at the doctor. He trusted the doctor with his whole life. The doctor, who was only 26 years of age, had pale brown hair and blue eyes which hinted at his half-European heritage.

"It is no problem Tsunayoshi-san, it is my job after all…" The doctor replied as he now flitted around the small private hospital room checking the young boy's vitals and writing them down on his clip board, Tsuna looked at him in interest.

"So Tsunayoshi-san, how are you feeling today other than the attack a few minutes ago?" He said, now sitting at the edge of the young patients bed.

"I-Its hurts, Iori-sensei. It hurts a lot, and hurts even more to see Mama cry." He whispered tears in his eyes. "Tsuna has always been dame but now with this I really am Dame-Tsuna."

Doctor Iori frowned. Dame? Had the poor kid been bullied before this? "Shush, Tsunayoshi-san. I promise you I will try to help you to the best of my abilities."

A new found resolve in his heart Iori Shun bid his young patient a good bye and went to go consulted other specialized doctors.

Tsuna after the doctor left snuggled down in the hospital bed, staring at the wall as his tears started to fall down his pale cheeks.

 _"I don't want to die…"_ He whispered, as he fell asleep.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

Huh? Where was he?

Looking around, the small 6 year old spotted nothing but pale green light floating around him. Curious, he poked a small bobble of concentrated lighting that was pulsing green. It exploded in a gush of sparks. Scared he jumped back a little.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

There was that voice again the small brunette let out a ", yes?"

_Do you desire the power of kings…?_

"Kings?" Tilting his head.

_If you had the power of kings what would you do with it?_

"Tsuna would… no I would help as many people as I can! Tsuna… Tsuna doesn't want to be no good! Tsuna doesn't want to make Mama cry anymore!"

_A selfless answer… how long has it been… perhaps… the voice seemed to hum. Sawada Tsunayoshi I shall award you with the power of the kings. Do not miss use it. Gain many clan members. The more you gain the better your health._

Tsuna's breath hitched as everything seemed to freeze and slowly the green was concentrated into one area leaving the area white. Suddenly the green lunged to the young brunette as he shrieked in surprise.

_Good luck Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Green King._

Waking up in the morning Tsuna blearily looked up into the eyes of one Iori Shun. He looked at the young brunette in surprise. Tsuna, confused about the reason looked at his hands that were pulsing a bright green.

"A King…" Iori whispered, remember the urban legend of the Kings. Dropping down beside the brunette he took his hands in his own. This was the way he could protect the brunette, prevent what happened to Himeko. He would make sure he was alive and protected and HEALTHY. "Tsunayoshi-sama…" He whispered. "I shall protect you, please accept me as a vassal."

Tsuna smiled, squeezing the others hands. "Yes…" He breathed out. Green radiated the whole room.

15 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi was woken up by a sharp kick to his head. Shrieking as he fell out of bed, he glared at his sadistic home tutor.

"Reborn!" He harshly chastised him. That damned hitman. If only he knew his condition. But no he hadn't had an attack in over a year.

It was probably because of his clansmen. The Green Aura. His clan was not one for attack, though the properties of the said aura could be used in such through earth manipulation, the main focus of the aura was of healing. Perhaps that was why his clan was ranked 5 under Munakata's SCEPTER4. His clansmen were such worry warts though that every time he even hinted at having an attack they would show up and heal him with their aura. (They would appear out of nowhere mind you; sometimes he believes Shun learned from a ninja or something of the like to be able to show up like that).

"Dame-Tsuna, get up we are going out today with the family you have 10 minutes." The chibi-hitman said as he left the room. Tsuna sighed, as he started to look around in his room for his pills.

"Little King…" A voice murmured by his ear. Looking up Tsuna saw the 35 year old man handing him his pills.

"Shun, it's been a while. How has the scouting gone?" Tsuna questioned as he opened the bottle and plopped two of them in his mouth, swallowing them along with the water his second in command handed him.

"Not good I'm afraid to say. There seems to be a stray strain in Namimori and the Blues are on its tail."

Tsuna frowned, his lips pressed into a thin line. If there blues were here there was a chance Munakata would be too. And with Reborn forcing him to go out with his friends today.

"Shun, stay in close proximity to me in case anything happens. I want you to be here in case of injury or god forbid I have an attack." Shun nodded, smiling gently as his King placed a small hand on his cheek. "Don't disappoint me my clansman."

Nodding one more time, he glanced once more towards his king and then made his way out of the room through the window just as his King's door opened and the baby hitman entered the room.

Tsuna sighed as he saw Reborns eye's narrow and then turn to him. Oops, he hadn't gotten ready at all.

It had all been going along well for the most part. Gokudera had, of course, picked a fight with Yamamoto and the kids were all excited at the idea of getting sweets, which Tsuna could not deny them. He was actually enjoying the day being able to hang out with his best friends and the kids whom Tsuna loved very very much.

Kids in his opinion where a treasure you had to treasure them because one day they will be there and the next, well, they won't be. Maybe it came from being so sick when he was kid, one of those kids that were on verge of death. He was supposed to die. He knew he was, but it was… the Dresden plates that saved him gave him life once more.

He wasn't going to lie to himself about that.

So back on topic, the day had done well and they were about to suggest breaking up to go back home when.

BOOM.

A huge explosion-that wasn't caused by Gokudera.

Crap.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he spotted the blue uniformed body of one of SCEPTER4's members skid towards them. The itch to heal the rival clansman ran through his thoughts but he stopped himself and tried to protect his Family. They were his clansmen as well even if they had not taken part of the initiation and received the aura.

"You, Blue." Tsuna gritted out, ignoring the questioning of the others behind him ("Tenth?" "Tsuna?" "Tsuna-Nii?")

The blue clans man got to his feet glancing at the group and then zeroed in on him.

"Shit, the Greens." He murmured to himself. "That's right this is Green Territory." Sighing the young clansmen rubbed his temple gazing at where the explosion occurred. "Really, the Captain of ours should have informed you."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him. "I was informed by one of my own clansmen. You need not worry young blue." The blue clansman snorted.

"Still, Captain Munakata just loves to cause trouble doesn't he?"

Tsuna couldn't help but agree.

Sighing Tsuna walked over to the other. "I'll heal your wounds as long as you lure the strain out of Green's Territory. Deal?"

"Yeah yeah, deal. I need it anyway. While you Green's cause too much trouble with your goody two shoes act I do have to admit you are great healers."

Making a small noise in the back of his throat and ignoring his guardians and family, ignoring Reborn's stare, he made his way over to the uniformed blue his hand growing with a bright green aura. Running it over the blues more pressing injuries, he smiled the use of his own aura not being used for so long.

Finally finished, he smiled up at the other with faux happiness. "There you go, now scram out of my territory."

The blue clansman just now realizing who the other was got a frightened look on his face. "Shit man you're the King?"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm going bye!" And off he went.

Turning to his family that looked at him in surprise he chuckled nervously.

"Uh… so I have something to tell you guys?"

Coughing slightly, a sudden presence appeared next to him. "Tsunayoshi-sama?"

The stares just continued. Damn that Shun… Just how was he going to explain this. Well, if he caused any problems he could just chastise him by pulling on his ear, he always responded to that.


	2. Acid Cloud

He ran as if his life depended on it, his breath coming out in short bursts and he urged his legs to move faster. Glancing back at his pursuers the young 8 year old's eyes widened as they caught site of them just a couple meters away.

Forcing the tears that sprang unbidden from his eyes down, he applied more energy to his legs, cradling his broken arm that was in a cast to his chest protecting it. His eyes dimmed thinking of the accident that caused it.

"You will never amount to anything if you keep injuring yourself like this. You pathetic excuse of a child, how dare you make our family look bad."

He knew his mother's opinion of himself was not the best but to call him worthless, just because he didn't take to fighting like the rest of his family whom were world renown for their fighting prowess. Was it really his fault if he preferred to not fight? That he preferred the company of animals instead of humans.

_"Get out of here, go! You do not deserve the name—"_

"Are you okay Onii-san?" A voice questioned him and he glanced to where the voice was coming from. A young boy around the age of 7 was standing on the side of the road he was running down his hand in another man's hand. The boy looked at him with such innocence, his eyes sparkling as he eyed him.

"I'm fine…" He said curtly, looking back the branch members of his family were almost to him. If they caught up to him he was surely going to be beaten to death. Glancing at the other two to the side, he battled with himself mentally to reveal what was going on. Deciding it would be better to just come clean.

"I'm being chased; if they catch up to me I'll be…" He trailed off.

"So Onii-san is in trouble then huh? Shun-chan!" The little boy said, turning to the older male. "Please take care of them for me~"

The man, Shun, nodded. "As you wish, Tsunayoshi-sama." Reaching into his coat and pulling out what looked like scalpels. Rushing towards the trouble makers he threw them catching them in the shoulder and causing them to pass out almost immediately.

"How..?"

Tsunayoshi giggled. "Shun-chan puts liquid sedatives on his scalpels; they are very quick to work."

"Ah…" Though he was grateful to have these strangers save him, it was still awkward.

Tilting his head to the side he asked ", Does Onii-san have anywhere to go…?"

Looking down his steel grey eyes was shadowed.

"I see… well, I can give you a place to live if you want. The only thing is… you have to protect me…"

Protect the one that protected him? But he was weak so… so like an animal that can't survive on his own. But it wasn't so bad… he began to think to himself. To fight for one that he would protect rather than just fight for no reason but to just fight.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He said taking the older boys hands in his own. The boy noticed they were growing a bright green. "Also known as the Green King. And you are?"

"Hibari Kyoya…"

And Kyoya swore right there that he would protect his King, protect that smile, and protect everything that was dear to him. Because when all was said and done, he was given a purpose... a reason to live.

"You are not worth the name Hibari."

Well, he would just have to prove them wrong.

"It is nice to meet you, my King..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note, most of Tsuna's clansmen act OOC when around him but around others act IC. They do have their IC personalities but due to being a clansmen (many since they were young) they grew up and act a certain different way.


	3. Nuclear Sun

Sasagawa Kyoko was perfect. 

Even at just the young age of 7 years old, people knew she would grow up to something special. She was pretty, and everyone knew that once she reached her teen years she would probably be really beautiful. She had the perfect older sibling, one who would always protect her even to the point of getting hurt himself. She was really kind helping anyone that needed help even if she was a little oblivious. 

Sasagawa Kyoko was perfect, but that was all just a mask.

In reality Sasagawa Kyoko even at the young age of 7 was fed up with how others treated her. Delicate, like she couldn’t protect herself, like she couldn’t even think for herself because she needed to be the perfect daughter the perfect angel and school idol. Don’t get her wrong she knew at her young age it just wasn’t possible to protect herself from all threats the world may throw at her, but she wanted to be able to stick up for herself, to protect herself.

Many saw her as oblivious which was wrong. She knew what was going on. In fact she used the fact that many thought her ignorant and oblivious as a way of gaining information.  
And so it was one day in class that the teacher, picking her because she was Perfect Idol Kyoko-chan who was way too kind for her own good to refuse, to go to the hospital one of her classmates was in due to an illness.

“Why do I have to go bring this to him. Couldn’t someone else bring it to him?” She thought as she went to retrieve the lessons and work for her hospital ridden classmate. She didn’t hate the kid, it was more like she was forced to go out of her way for someone she didn’t even know or care about. Just because she was kind to people at a moment did not mean she wanted to give up what little time she had left of the day after homework at home. 

“Oh that’s right it’s because I’m Perfect Idol Kyoko.”

Grumbling as she now walked down the streets of Namimori she sighed, thinking about the young boy. Sawada Tsunayoshi did attend class at the beginning of the year but apparently was hospital ridden soon after. He hadn’t been to class in months and the truth was, she forgot how the boy even looked since she only saw him for about 2 weeks.  
Finally arriving at Namimori Hospital she went up to the front desk asking for room number and made her way to it. 

Knocking on the door, she opened it to see a young brunet boy looking out his window, which she noticed had a rather nice view of the gardens.

“Hello?” She said, watching as he turned his head to look at her with wide shocked eyes.

“H-Hello…” He replied back with a soft voice. 

What a weak person. She couldn’t help but think as she gazed at the sickly looking boy on the hospital bed. Walking over to the bed she held out that week’s lessons and homework to the slightly younger child. Deciding that just leaving without saying anything was rude she pulled over a chair and sat on it. She didn’t know what to say though so the two only stared at each other in silence for minutes. 

“U-Uhm… H-Hello…” The boy said as she continued to stare at him and assess him. 

“My name is Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna.” He chirped happily. A classmate actually had come to see him! Usually it was one of his teachers, who even they didn’t seem to want to see him. So to have a classmate come to see him made Tsuna very happy.

“Weak.”

“W-What?” Tsuna squeaked out.

“You’re weak. “

“N-No Tsu-chan isn’t!” He angrily stated. 

“Yes you are.” Kyoko bit out grinding her teeth. “Just look at you there is no way you will ever be strong!” Standing up abruptly from her seat and gathering her coat and things, she made her way to the hospital door.

“Hey, what is your name?” Tsuna called at she was about to step outside of the hospital room. Kyoko blinked. Someone who did not know her name? Was this kid serious? Everyone knew who she was.

“Kyoko. Sasagawa Kyoko. But that’s Sasagawa-san to you, weakling.”

And then she left.

As soon as she left Tsuna let down his weak person and cradled his face in his hand as he stared out the door a small smirk flitted across his face.

“I like that one, do keep an eye on her for me.” He stated as if to someone. A human shaped shadow fled the room as Tsuna sat back in his bed, a calculating smile etched on his face. 

-x-

It was several months later in the early fall that Tsuna was let out of the hospital and allowed to attend school again. 

Kyoko could say with certainty that she was right in her original assessment of the young brown haired boy. He let others in the school bully and tease him and didn’t even seem to mind. What an idiot, she often said to herself as she busied herself with talking to all her ‘friends’. 

And that brat always tried to talk to HER as if that one hospital visit meant they were friends, as if! How insulting as if she would ever actually be friends with a weak person!  
And here he was, again, bothering her. God, she couldn’t even walk home without the idiot bothering her.

“Hey, Kyoko-chan! Wait up for me, lets walk home together!”

Grinding her teeth she had to stop herself from spitting out a biting retort. Smile, Kyoko, you have a reputation to uphold. You are kind, you are nice don’t let one kid blow your whole self-identity to bits. 

She wanted to laugh in his face when he saw his pout, what a baby, she thought infuriated. She went to go yell at him when suddenly she felt a heavy pressure on her neck and everything went black.

-x-

She woke up to the sound of water dripping. Groaning, she tried to turn over and open her eyes. Finally achieving so, she surveyed the surroundings she was in. Next to her Sawada was sitting next to her knees to his chest and looking at the door to wherever they were eyes narrowed. 

“Where are we?” She mumbled as she too sat up. The boy quickly darted his eyes to her quickly and then attached them to the door again.

“Don’t know,” was his simple response. “Probably kidnapped, or something…Hm?” Hearing footsteps the younger child quickly got up and moved over to where there was a pile of bricks, which she supposed augmented the fact that she thought they were in a warehouse or something similar. 

“What are you..?” She was cut off though by him putting a finger to her lips and hid behind a box of crates next to the door. The door was suddenly opened by a man that looked to be in his late 20s with a gun in his hand. Kyoko’s eyes widened in fear as she tried to scramble back in an attempt to make her smaller and pray to god that the guy wouldn’t notice her and decide to kill her. Tears started to leak out of her eyes, she didn’t want to die!

“What the..? Where the hell did that Vongola brat go?” He ground out as he looked at the Kyoko. “Only the little bitch is here.” Suddenly Tsuna appeared behind him smashing the brick on the back of his head, knocking the gun out of his hand and it slid towards Kyoko who screeched in fear. 

“Take it Kyoko-chan.” Tsuna said coming up behind her, and when did he get there?, as he slid the gun into her hand. “Shoot him.” No, she didn’t want to! This wasn’t what she meant when she said she wanted to be strong to be able to protect herself! She never want to hurt or kill people. Guns were bad, her mom and dad had told her that but…

Suddenly she screeched as a hand attached on her leg making her tumble and fall over. The kidnapper was awake and he was angry and pulling her closer. The gun was still in her hand.

“You little bitch, give that here.”

“NO!”

SHE DIDN’T WANT TO DIE!

Cocking the gun she closed her eyes, tears still streaming down them, and then pushed the trigger.

BANG.

-x-

An hour later the two young kids were sitting on the back of an ambulance blankets around them as the looked up that the sky that had gotten dark in the time that they were kidnapped. Kyoko was sniffling and crying, her hands covered in bandages from the backlash of firing the gun. Tsuna looked at her and smiled gently.

“You are very strong you know, Kyoko-chan.”

“No I’m not! I’m very weak don’t even pretend Sawada!” She sniffled again. Tsuna sighed a small smile still on his face as he took her hands. His hands were enveloped by a soft green, she looked at him in surprise.

“How would you like to become stronger, Kyoko-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this has been out forever on my FFnet account but I havent gotten the time to update on here sadly. But here you go


End file.
